Predator: Concrete Jungle
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Predator: Concrete Jungle; ---- U.S 26th April 2005 Europe 15th April 2005 Game modes You can play in the following modes; Easy Medium Hard Plot ---- The game opens in 1930 in New Way City. The player controls a Predator who stalks and kills mob boss Bruno Borgia and members of his gang who are at war with the Irish Mob. Bruno's wife Isabella shoots the Predator in the eye, causing his blood to splatter on her and her baby son Hunter Borgia. The Predator makes a hasty escape, leaving behind some of his equipment. As he attempts to reach his ship he is incapacitated by an explosion, and sets off the ship's self-destruct sequence but fails to kill himself. Shamed by defeat and having exposed his race to the humans, the Predator is exiled by his clan to a planet inhabited by deadly alien creatures. One hundred years later, the Predator, now called Scarface, is offered a chance for redemption: Bruno's descendants have been using Predator technology derived from Scarface's abandoned equipment in New Way City, now known as Neonopolis, against other mobs and Predators. The warring mob factions all pay tribute to Lucretia Borgia, daughter of Hunter and granddaughter of Bruno. Scarface battles the various factions in order to recover the Predator technology. As the player progresses through the game the story and setting occasionally switch between the years 2030 and 1930, revisiting Scarface's hunting of Bruno. Eventually it is revealed that MOTHER, the computer controlling Neonopolis, is actually Isabella who, along with her son, have aged slowly and been kept alive by Scarface's blood. Hunter has been kidnapping and experimenting on Predators and himself, using their genetic data to become a hybrid of human and Predator. Scarface destroys Isabella's tank, killing her while an aggravated Hunter kills Lucretia. Lucretia's ronin guards sacrifice themselves to avenge her and assist Scarface in a final battle against Hunter, with Scarface eventually emerging the victor and taking Hunter's head as a trophy. Scarface is then recovered by his clan on a ship. Later, Lucretia is turned into a cyborg by the recently-merged Weyland and Yutani corporations, and becomes the new MOTHER computer controlling Neonopolis. Single Player Maps ---- Predator Level 1: Midsummer Nights Massacre Level 2: Copycat Level 3: Sacrifice Level 4: Dead Man Walking Level 5: Sanctuary Level 6: La Famiglia Level 7: Death in the Family Level 8: Under the Gun Level 9: Skin Trade Level 10: Machine Men Level 11: Sink the Shipment Level 12: Raze the Depot Level 13: Monster Squad Level 14: A Night to Remember Level 15: Extinction Event Level 16: The Boss of This City Level 17: Escape Level 18: Rescue Level 19: Prey of the Clan Level 20: Ten Thousand Ways to Die Level 21: Come to Mother Level 22: Hot time in the Old Town Level 23: Last Rites Level 24: “If it bleeds…” Level 25: Bug Hunt Level 26: The New Flesh Level 27: End of Empire Game modes ---- Singleplayer Walkthrough Predator ---- A Midsummer Night's Massacre ---- Kill Irish Boss-bonus. ---- Copycat ---- Find and kill three of the Les Serviteur ghost-killers. Kill the police and locate the 'Les Serviteur' base entrance. Track down a dishonorable killer-bonus. ---- Sacrifice ---- Kill the 'ghosts' and kill them quickly. Kill the Houngan (VooDoo Priest) . Boss trophy-bonus. ---- Dead Men Walking ---- Activate three cloaked beacons. Use mimicry device to record passwords to exit the stage. Avoid setting off the alert meter. Kill the Deadmen messengers, and then record the password from the marked Deadman. The bonus mission here is to rip open two weapons crate-bonus. ---- Sanctuary ---- Kill the Deadmen and the Triad. ---- La Famiglia ---- Disable the security systems. Kill the mafia lieutenant. ---- Death In The Family ---- The goal here is to kill everyone. Kill the man behind the red curtain-bonus. ---- Under The Gun ---- Stay undetected and make preset checkpoints within time limit. Destroy three Los Matadores pick-up trucks-bonus. ---- Skin Trade ---- Kill the pimps and prostitutes. ---- The Machine Men ---- Kill the three Russians. Trophy of the Mad Russian boss-bonus. ---- Sink The Shipment ---- Stay undetected. Take out the stationary sentries and the single moving look-outs. Get passcode. Kill the porn-star hooker. Disable the two generators. Destroy the blue containers. Locate and kill El Hongo. Take out the Les Servituer target-bonus. ---- Raze The Depot ---- Destroy the four lift panels. Destroy the four blue bio-luminescent reactors. Kill the bonus target-bonus. ---- Monster Squad ---- Fight against four heavily armed BlackOps soldiers. ---- Night To Remember ---- Kill all of the Borgia lieutenants. Locate a fire ladder to the museum's rooftop. kill all the window snipers in the museum courtyard-bonus. ---- Extinction Event ---- Kill the corrupt Chief of Police. Kill the enemies to raise the gate in peace. Kill the corrupt human police chief before he escapes-bonus. ---- Boss Of This City ---- Fight Bruno Borgia. A trophy in the form of the boss' head-bonus. ---- Escape ---- Kill the guards and the scientist. Open body beds as ledges to the exit at the top. Kill the marked egghead in the western lab pit-bonus. ---- Rescue ---- Find and seize the Borgia security guards. Fight the Borgia cyborgs. Open all chambers, and kill the incarcerated Juvenile Group-9 boss-bonus. ---- Prey Of The Clan ---- Grab the scientists and disable the force field. Kill the muscle bosses, Swift Knife, Long Spear and Stone Heart. Two trophies from Swift Knife and Long Spear-bonus. ---- 10,000 Ways To Die ---- Kill all the enemies at Marble Point and Titan Rise to drop the force field. Fight one of Lucretia's Yakuza bodyguards. Beat the boss. Four enemies. Two rocket enemies. Destroy the second box controlling the current to the gecko-wall. Two rocket enemies on the second tower. At tower three (Terra Verde), ex-pornstar hooker. Kill the tranvestite BlackOps. Kill the second Ronin mini-boss. At tower four (Colossus Bowl) and take down the upgraded battle armor. Find the first of three cloaked beacons-bonus. ---- Come To Mother ---- Kill the battle armor. Locate the control panel. Evade all the battle armor. Take down all the upgraded battle armor near the exit lift-bonus. ---- Hot Time In The Old Town ---- Kill each pair of BlackOps. Locate the four cloaked power boxes for the holo-chamber. Fight off the Monster Squad again. Kill rocket boss. Kill all the starting enemies in the stage without alerts-bonus. ---- Last Rites ---- Kill Stone Heart. Stone Heart's head as a trophy-bonus. ---- If It Bleeds ---- Kill the xenomorphs. Lift the gates. Destoy each fan in the numbered order-bonus. ---- Bug Hunt ---- Make your way to the top of MOTHER's chamber. Kill 20 enemies. ---- New Flesh ---- Fight with the final boss. Destroy the large computer tower at the top of the room-Bonus. ---- End Of An Empire ---- Fight the bosses. A trophy from the boss-Bonus. Weapons ---- Plasma Castor, Glaive, Maul, Proximity Mines - (sonic, fire, plasma and pulse), Spear Gun, Smart Disc and Wrist Blades. Equipment ---- Armor, health, energy, vocal mimicry, alternate Skin, vision modes thermal and alien, zoom and cloaking. Costumes ---- Concrete Jungle, Jungle Hunter, Ritual Armour, Alien Hunter, Dark Blade Clan, City Hunter, Bad Blood. Characters ---- Mob boss Bruno Borgia. Bruno's wife Isabella. Hunter Borgia Isabella son. Lucretia Borgia. Ronin guards. Yakuza bodyguards. Hookers. Tranvestites. Dead Man. La Famiglia. El Hongo. Los Matadores. Chief of Police. BlackOps soldiers. Security guards. Irish Mob. Cyborgs. Bosses. Publishers ---- Fox Interactive was formed in December 1994 (with the release of The Pagemaster: The Video Game) and was an operating unit of Fox Filmed Entertainment, a News Corporation company. The company published, developed and produced games mainly for titles based on 20th Century Fox film and movie properties. Vivendi SA (formerly known as Vivendi Universal) is a French international media conglomerate with activities in music, television and film, publishing, telecommunications, the Internet, and video games. It is headquartered in Paris. Sierra Entertainment Inc. (formerly Sierra On-Line) was an American video-game developer and publisher founded in 1979 as On-Line Systems by Ken and Roberta Williams. Based in Fresno, California, the company was last owned by Activision, a subsidiary of Activision Blizzard. Developers ---- Eurocom (founded: October 1988) is a British video game developer founded specifically to develop games for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Since then Eurocom has expanded to several other platforms including handheld game systems and most major video game consoles Bonus ---- Bonus Bandolier upgrade by killing the eight whores: hunt down the 8 Matador whores before you kill all the pimps. Bonus Mission: Wait for Executive to walk down from the office to take him out for the Energy upgrade. Bonus mission to kill all snipers to achieve Alternate costume. Bonus mission: Kill the police chief to obtain alternate costume. Bonus Kill the scientist with the icon. Armor upgrade awarded. Bonus Mission: Find and activate all 3 beacons throughout level. Bonus Kill all the ulysses on this level you receive an energy upgrade. Achievements ---- Copycat Wristblades upgrade. Dead Man Walking energy upgrade. La Famiglia Speargun upgrade. Death in the Family kill the Don for the Armor upgrade. Under the Gun Plasmacaster upgrade. Machine Men Wristblade upgrade. Sink the Shipment Health upgrade. Rescue Smart Disc, Combistick, and Maul Upgrade, Glaive and Spear gun retrieval, and Bandolier upgrade. Hot time in the Old Town plasmacaster upgrade. “If it bleeds…” Smart Disc upgrade. The New Flesh Maul Upgrade: Alternate Costume: Destroy all monitors. Bug Hunt Kill 50 for an Alternate Skin. Future Releases ---- DLC ---- Rank ---- Reception ---- Predator: Concrete Jungle was poorly received by critics; GameDaily 05/01/05 4/10 GameTrailers 10/27/05 7.4/10 PALGN 10/13/05 2/10 XBM UK 06/01/05 5/10 XboxAddict 05/25/05 2.5/5 Xbox World Mag UK 06/01/05 5/10 GamePro 07/01/05 2/5 Electronic Gaming Monthly 07/01/05 5.17/10 Game Informer 06/01/05 2.75/10 Official Xbox Magazine 06/01/05 2.4/10 References Citations Predator: Concrete Jungle Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Predator: Concrete Jungle. Category:Predator: Concrete Jungle Category:Video games